


Additional Parking

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad Pun, Car Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link pulls the car over for a quick roadside blowjob, then makes sure Rhett gets more than he bargained for.





	Additional Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewasjustagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/gifts).



> Clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl and I saw a sign mentioning "additional parking in rear" at a hotel and this happened.

They hadn’t been doing this for long, but they’d been doing it long enough that it wasn’t quite as awkward as it had been the first few times. Rhett now knew how to expertly maneuver his cock in and out of Link’s mouth, back arching a little as he toyed with Link’s hair.

It was weird that within weeks, this was now standard, almost a part of their routine. Drive to work, fix their coffee and tea, lock the office door and mess around, and then start the work day as if nothing had ever happened. It was the perk of working together, Rhett figured, one of many perks they’d found over the last decade of having an internetainment career. Carpooling, spending more time than ever with his best friend, enjoying vacations at the same time as each other and returning refreshed, that was all really nice. But this was nice, too, a new layer to their existing friendship, a new form of intimacy that rivaled all of the others they’d had over the years.

But the routine was a little shattered that morning, when Link had whipped the car off of the road they usually took to work, driving it down a dead-end road and turning off in what seemed to be a generally abandoned area, with no one in sight at all. Link’s intentions were clear, even though they’d never done anything like this in the car before, always in the office, and Rhett quirked an eyebrow over the sudden change, knowing better than to question Link over it. They spoke in silence so often that the eyebrow said all it needed to, expressed “what the fuck are we doing?” without having to open his mouth at all. He was sure he’d be keeping it opened, stretched around Link’s impressive cock soon enough, but for now, he just waited.

“I can’t wait,” Link said. “I can’t wait until we get to work, Rhett. I need you now.”

“Okay,” Rhett said, unfastening Link’s seat belt and starting on his jeans.

“No,” Link said. “I mean I need  _ you _ .” He opened his car door and stepped out of the car, and without hesitation, Rhett followed, meeting him at the back of the car and wondering what the plan was. “Here,” Link said, patting the trunk. He got on his knees, jeans likely staining from the grass and dirt beneath him. Rhett did as he was instructed, leaning against the trunk and letting Link tug at his joggers, pulling them down a little bit as Rhett relaxed his body, gently grazing his fingertips over his own cock, anticipating what was coming next. He was growing harder, waiting for Link’s touch.

“Yeah,” Link said, “getting nice and hard for me.” He kissed Rhett’s hipbone, then dragged his tongue along skin toward Rhett’s thigh, giving a small bite there. “I think he likes me,” Link said, spitting in his hand and taking Rhett’s cock, relieving Rhett of the effort.

“He does like you,” Rhett murmured, eyes fluttering as Link wrapped his lips around the tip as he continued to stroke. He worked slowly, moving his mouth forward and back, sliding his tongue along the length and hollowing his cheeks.

“Faster, Link,” Rhett pleaded. “We’re going to be late.”

“So?” Link asked, using his hand to take over for his mouth while he talked. “Text Stevie and tell her we’re stuck in traffic, that we’ll be there soon or whatever.” He put his mouth back where it had been, stroking Rhett with his lips and letting his hand grip Rhett’s thigh. Rhett couldn’t reach his phone, and Link didn’t want him to stop, so he used his other hand to fish in his back pocket and hand Rhett his own phone.

Rhett knew Link’s phone as well as he knew his own, tapping in the password of 1-2-3-4 and opening up the messages to send a quick text, making sure to word it the way Link would. But Rhett couldn’t resist. With the phone in his hand, he really wanted to capture this moment. “Look at me,” he urged, and Link flashed his bold blue eyes up to look Rhett in the eye, or rather, the phone in the lens. “I want to save this view for later,” Rhett let him know, “and look at it tonight when you’re not with me and I have to, uh, charm the snake myself.” Link chuckled around Rhett’s cock, then maintained eye contact until he knew Rhett had snapped the picture he was after, sending it to himself and passing the phone back to Link, who slipped it into his pocket without taking his free hand or his mouth off of Rhett for even a second.

Rhett’s pants and groans were becoming louder and more intense, but he didn’t try to stifle them. As far as he could tell, no one was even kind of around, and Link seemed to like the exhibition, given the blush that formed over his cheeks.

“You know, Rhett,” Link said, panting between phrases to catch his breath as his hand worked Rhett fast and rough, “if you want, there’s, uh, additional parking in the rear…”

“What?” Rhett asked. He looked around. Rear of what? There was no one near where they had parked, and the last thing on his mind was getting back in the car. But after a moment, the coy smile on Link’s face was enough to send the shock of realization and recognition to his mind. “Oh.”

Link leaned forward on his hands and knees, dropping his contact with Rhett’s cock as he shook his ass, his hips swaying exaggeratedly. “You know, additional parking? In the  _ rear? _ ” he emphasized the words carefully this time, making sure Rhett knew just what he was asking for.

“Are you sure?” Rhett asked. They’d gone as far as exchanging blowjobs, but this was asking for more, so much more than they’d ever done before.

“I’m sure,” Link groaned, climbing to his feet and looking at Rhett with a pleading smile. “Please, Rhett,” he said. “Only if you want to,” he tacked on, making sure to get Rhett’s consent and make it clear he didn’t want to do it if Rhett didn’t.

“I want to,” Rhett said. “Oh, God, I want to.” He spun their positions with his hands on Link’s hips, pressing Link against the car this time and kissing him, then kissing his neck. His hard length brushed against Link’s jeans, straining against the fabric that kept them apart and letting his hands explore the buttons there and tugging Link’s jeans down.

His hands roamed up Link’s body, rucking up his shirt but well aware they were better off leaving clothing on. After all, they were still near a roadside, just off of the beaten path enough that they  _ probably  _ wouldn't get caught. He needed more, wanted more, lifting Link’s shirt enough to lick and suck at his nipples, teasing it with his teeth until Link bucked against him. “Please,” Link asked again. Time-wise, they were pushing it. They were already far later than they should be, and Link was making it clear. There wasn't much time for foreplay… he needed it now.

“Turn around,” Rhett groaned in Link’s ear, not giving him a choice as his hands flipped Link to face the car. Link planted his hands solidly on the trunk. Rhett’s hands grabbed at his ass, spreading it a little to reveal Link’s extensive preparation. Rhett wasn't quite sure what he'd done, but he was already gaping slightly, ready for Rhett, and clearly all slicked up with something. It was clear: he knew Rhett would say yes.

“Look at that, Rhett… I've got my hands on this trunk, and you've got a good grip on  _ my  _ trunk.” He let out a low chuckle at his own joke, but Rhett groaned and muttered something about stupid jokes under his breath. “Come on, fuck me. We're running out of time.”

Rhett spit on his hand, stroking his cock and pressing the tip against Link. “You came ready,” Rhett said, acknowledging the effort Link had been putting in. “It's really sexy.”

“I've been working on this for weeks,” Link muttered. “Come on, more,” he pleaded. Rhett was going too slow given how late they were.

“More?” Rhett teased, freezing in place with only the tip inside of Link, resting his hand on Link’s hip as he reached around to take his cock. Link nodded, letting Rhett stroke him gently. “Okay.”

Rhett shoved deeply into Link in one solid push, pressing his body against the car roughly and knocking him forward. Link let out a slight “oof” at the sudden contact, but Rhett was already pulling out and pushing back in just as hard. “Oh God, yeah,” Link groaned. Rhett’s teeth teased at Link’s ear as he bit and growled at the contact they had.

He wasn't taking his time now, any hesitance melted by how fucking intense this was. He pushed into Link again and again, hand still wrapped around Link’s length and pushing them toward the end. Each gasp, moan, and movement forward was punctuated with moans, neither of them speaking, and Rhett was well aware of Link coming, if only because of the guttural, animalistic shout he let out as he painted the back of the car with the end result of their tryst.

“I'm close,” Rhett said gently, letting Link know he hadn't come yet, giving Link the option for where he would finish.

“Come on, Rhett, fill me up,” Link insisted. “I want you to come inside of me… use that rear parking,” he said with a little laugh. Rhett shut him up again with a few more sharp thrusts, coming as he dug his nails into Link’s skin.

“Now you're going to have to feel that dripping out of you while we film,” Rhett said. “You'll be thinking of this all day, feeling it.”

“God,” Link muttered. “That's not fair.” Rhett slid out of him, pulling up his pants as Link put his clothing back into place.

“Don't worry,” Rhett said. “I'll make it fair on the way home. Text Stevie and let her know traffic is moving and we'll be there soon.”

“I don't think I have to,” Link said, glancing at his phone as he opened the door. “She texted back asking ‘what traffic?’ and a picture of the roads, then said to have fun and she'd see us soon.”

“In that case,” Rhett said, unfastening the seatbelt he'd just gotten buckled, “we are going to be a little later than I thought.”


End file.
